Riptide
Event Overview Greetings Captains! This is our chance! Attack Warzones while your enemies clash, but beware - it's every Captian for himself! Succeed and you'll earn the new Berserker Hull. Equipped with Chaos Mortars, the Berserker gains power through damage, overloading its unstable core and laying waste to all opposition. The Reavers have united under the banner of the ruthless ringleader, Grimshine! Under her rule the Reavers have launched a campaign of violence against any that would stand in their way. Having drawn the ire of Supreme Commander Vassago, after repeated attacks against Draconian Platforms and bases, the Draconian Armada has initiated a counter attack to crush this irradiated threat. Are you ready to get caught in the Riptide? Riptide will begin April 17th at 9AM PST and will run until April 23rd. Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be targeting sets of Warzone Targets to earn Points. Warzones will feature ships from the Draconian Empire and the Reaver Faction. Captains will be faced with the challenge of avoiding fire as the Draconians and Reavers clash in combat and are tasked with eliminating all forces present in the target. There are three types of Warzone Targets. The Draconian Assault, the Reaver Swarm, and the Clash! type target. *Draconian Assault Targets will feature heavy Draconian presence as the might of the Draconian Empire is brought to bear on the Reavers. *Reaver Swarm targets feature a host of Reavers eliminating any who stand in their Warpath. *Clash! Type targets will feature capital ships present from both the Reaver and Draconian fleets. ---- *Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. *Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. This bonus can be redeemed multiple times. As this is a hullstore style event, the cap on bonus completions has been removed. *Set A = 61 - 65 Highest level targets *Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets *Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets Event Prizes Tier 1 20,000 - 100,000 Tier 2 Tier 3 750,000 - 4,500,000 Tier 4 4,000,000 - 11,000,000 Tier 5 12,500,000 - 25,000,000 Prize Redemption Riptide will feature a hull-store style set of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem their points for prizes. Players will be able to redeem an unlimited amount of prizes per tier. Target List For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot Key & Ships Used: *ES = Elite Salvage *RMD = Reaver Mothership Drone *Inter = Interdictor *Rad = Rad Shockwave *RS = Reaver Scout *RDH = Reaver Defense Hulk *MCX = Missile Cruiser X *Charon *NC = Nuclear Cruiser *GB = Grimshine's Berserker *RM = Reaver Mothership *PN = Proto-Nemesis *SCX = Strike Cruiser X *HLNC = High-Lander's Nuclear Cruiser *B = Berserker Bonus Points Payout Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and will cap out at 2,000,000 points. Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and will cap out at 750,000 points. Set C Bonus starts at 50,000 points, and will cap out at 75,000 points. The targets in each set will contribute about the same amount of points as the first bonus. There is no cap on Bonus Points Payouts. Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 100 Uranium for 100,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 5,000 bonus Uranium. Quotes Additional Facts Gallery File:Riptide_Event_Details.png|Event Details File:Riptide_Event_Prizes.png|Event Prizes File:Riptide_Uranium_Bonus.png|Uranium Bonus Riptide_No_Bonus_Points_Payout_Cap.png|No Bonus Points Payout Cap File:Berserker.png|Berserker Hull File:Grimshines_Berserker.png|Grimshine's Berserker Hull File:High-Landers_Nuclear_Cruiser.png|High-Lander's Nuclear Cruiser Hull File:Chaos_Mortar.png|Chaos Mortar Weapon Video Poll Related Pages *April Event *Facebook Event *Event Briefing *Event Information & Prizes *Fleet Breakdown *Event Announcement Navigation Category:Events Category:Warzone Series Category:Reaver Faction